The Ride: You'll Never Be Forgotten
by The Rose Blue Prince
Summary: Rated K. Danny dwells, invisible, within the boundaries of his ride. None of the riders ever seem to see him, and that's to be expected, considering that he's just the phantom of a hero; forgotten and buried deep within the memories of the riders. But... what really makes something real or not? One-Shot.


**The Ride: _You'll Never Be Forgotten_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything mentioned in this One-Shot.

A Danny Phantom FanFiction By: The Rose Blue Prince

* * *

My crystalline eyes sparkled with excitement and mischief, a small smile beginning to creep its way onto my face. I silently stared at the large ride, my head titled upward as I watched its current occupants near the top of the second spiral before they were sent, plummeting, down into the next loop, their joy-filled shrieks reaching my ears.

I felt the large carriage of the machine whoosh pass me; the disturbance in the air causing my phantom bangs to shift slightly, falling into my eyes, as my blue orbs marked the path of the ride. I had stood in this very spot, a smile ghosting on my lips, so many times that I had memorized the amount of times the ride went up and down in its spiraling game.

If there wasn't that many people on it, it made a full circle seven times. If there were a lot of people riding on it at once, it circled nine od ten times.

Vaguely, almost as if from behind a thick wall of glass, I heard other people laughing, talking, and screaming as they played in the indoor theme park. I lazily glanced away from the ride, _my _ride, for a moment, and saw the blurred, blinding colors that made up the rest of the park, just like I always did. The invisible wall of glass was tangible to me, I could not pass through it nor could I see what lied beyond it clearly, I remember one day when the flow of new riders was slow I had placed my hand against the smooth wall, finding it immovable and impenetrable.

I sighed, turning my head away from the parts of the park that were blocked from my vision, the exaggerated, bright colors of the blurred carnival burning my irises, and I looked back at the clear image of my ride, unconsciously burying my hands in my pockets.

Suddenly, one of the riders started – laughing? – and I started to feel happy too, the laughter seeping into my soul, intoxicating. I saw the culprit briefly as she flashed by, vibrant blue hair flying as she gripped the safety bar, before she disappeared from my sight, the metal carriage carrying her and the other riders to the top once again for the final circle.

My long black bangs fell into my eyes as the ride began to slow, ending its last complete spiral, nearing its end.

When the purple contraption halted at the bottom, it's long arm that was painted with miscellaneous ghosts was vertical with the ground, the riders began lifting the safety bars up so that they could get up and leave, most likely to go ride another one of the mall's numerous rides or partake in other kinds of entertainment that was offered here.

I rolled my blue eyes heavenward at the ADD-like attention span of humans. They always seemed to want the next thing, even before they fully enjoyed the previous one that had occupied their attention.

My head snapped up when the laughing blue haired girl I had noticed earlier walked right through me. Now, that wasn't an abnormal thing, it happened often enough with all the time I spent here at the amusement park, but this time something... strange happened.

The girl stopped, large brown eyes widening in surprise, and shivered slightly, small goosebumps appearing on her arms.

I turned around, not expecting that a human could have detected my presence, and saw her look around warily, searching for something unseen. The warm brown eyes narrowed slightly as they fell on the spot were I was currently standing, my semi-transparent body stiffening as the eyes stayed their for longer than they should have.

But then, just like they always did, those eyes moved on and the girl turned around, walking away and getting back in line to ride again, brushing a long blue bang out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

I released an imaginary breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding, staring at my pale hands as they seemed to gain a bit more color and depth before fading back into their normal translucent shade, a slight glow surrounding them. I raised an eyebrow, that certainly hasn't happened before.

Shoving my hands back into my jean pockets, trying to push that abnormality out of my head, I looked back up, eyes locking curiously on the blue haired girl. For a second there, it seemed like she could actually _see _me. But that was impossible. No one had been able to see me for a long while...

But then again...

I tilted my head to the side slightly, watching as as the girl scanned her wristband and walked back toward my ride, brown eyes hinting at a vague suspicion that rivaled a sparkling curiosity that was also contained in the deep brown. Her head swept back and forth, examining her surroundings as she lowered the safety bar back over her head as a I heard a distant robotic voice say the intro (something about misplaced aggression), tell the riders to hold on, and have fun.

Making a split second decision, I floated over to the ride, glancing behind me at the green wall that was covered in painted purple doors, the green paint seeming to be swirling around ominously in a replication of the Ghost Zone, that concealed the controls to the ride. Another replica, this one of the Fenton Portal, was placed a ways behind the wall, marking the entrance to my ride; the _Danny Phantom: Ghost Zone._

I turned my gaze back to the ride, my phantom feet silently touching down on the metal floor of the carriage platform, and I sat down in the seat next to the girl.

Her eyes widened slightly as the ride started up again, and her gaze flitted to where I was sitting, staring curiously back at her. Again, her eyes stayed there for a moment over what was to be expected before she smiled.

The purple ride was nearing the top of its first rotation...

"You know, Danny," My head snapped to around to meet the girl's gaze to find that she was staring right at me, not through me, with brown eyes that bubbled with happiness, "You'll never be forgotten."

Then she faced forward again, and her laughs joined the screams of the other riders once again.

And this time as I smiled, my bright blue eyes flashed an electric green as I laughed right along with her.

* * *

**A/N: **So, you know how everyone keeps saying that there's a Danny Phantom ride on King's Island or something? Well, there is a Danny Phantom ride, but it's not on King's Island, it's inside Mall Of America in Nickelodeon Universe. And I rode that ride seven times this summer, one after another.

The amount of enjoyment I gained from that simple action was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. I swear that I've never felt that amount of sheer _joy _in my entire life. *Smiles at the memory*

And, in case you're wondering, the blue-haired girl was me... Did I mention that instead of screaming while I rode Danny Phantom's ride I laughed like a maniac while people stared at me like I was crazy?

Thanks for reading.

**Uploaded: 9/11/2012 around 7:45 p.m.**

_Danny Phantom lives on in the hearts of us, the Phans, because if you believe hard enough, anything that is fiction may turn into reality some day._


End file.
